


Arranged Encounters

by HeeCawRoo



Series: Nepetaquest 2016 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (also john egbert is actually john egbert makara because reasons), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humanstuck, Manipulation, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Nepetaquest 2016: Intermission 1-</p><p>John isn't stupid. He knows she has an ulterior motive for talking to him. It's pretty obvious.</p><p>(Though he may not be entirely right about what that motive is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the nepetaquest universe somewhere between chapters 8 and 10, but as theres absolutely zero nepeta in it i didnt think it really belonged.

John is a nice guy, so he decides ahead of time not to call her bluff.

It's a little silly how obvious she was about it, just sort of _happening_ to wind up in the same place as him over and over again, following him without actually looking at him, waiting until he's basically alone. She could definitely use some lessons in subtlety. As a matter of fact, if she did want any she'd come to the right place! As a _pranking mastermind_ , he obviously knew something as simple as how to follow someone without getting caught.

But uh, he probably should not bring up the idea. Or any ideas. He is already trying to figure out how to reject her.

He's wandered into the bookstore, and into the science fiction section. She's near the end of the aisle, running her finger over the book spines. She says something under her breath that sounds like some kind of made up curse word about fish, and turns to face him.

Woah. Uh, she's a lot prettier than she looked from a distance.

"Excuse me," she says, smiling sweetly. "I'm having trouble finding a book. Do you think you could help me?"

Because he's already decided not to call her bluff, he walks over to her. "Sure!" he says. "What are you looking for?" Because he's a nice guy, he decides to also not mention how much older than him she looks. At least Vriska is only a year older than him. This girl, uh. Looks a little more adult.

"I'm looking for _'Higher Tides'_." she says. "The catalogue said it was in this section. I thought it would be here, but..."

John recognizes the title. "Oh, that's over here!" he says. He walks to the other side of the isle and picks out the book. "This section is sorted by author. This is the one you want, right?"

"Thank you so much!" she says. She takes the book from him and flips it over, reading the blurb on the back. He wonders if she's actually going to buy it. If she does, then maybe this hasn't been a waste of time after all.

She stops looking at the book and tucks it under her arm. She grins widely at him. "My name's Feferi! What's yours?"

"I'm John."

"It's nice to meet you, John!" she says. She tilts her head and looks at him quizzically. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, boat you look familiar! Have we met?"

It's the corniest line he's ever heard, but as he looks closer at her he realizes he does actually know her. "Yeah actually, I think we have." he says.

"Oh!" she says, clearly surprised by his answer. Ha! He knew she hadn't really recognized him.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you at some party my old man dragged me to." he says. "Some political thing, you were with your mom or whatever."

She frowns and twirls a lock of her hair around her finger. "Oh, I guess that must be it then." she says. "I can't quite remember. Who's your... 'old man'?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd remember him. He's really tall and loud, makes a lot of really dumb jokes. His name's Kurloz Makara. He's my dad, if you couldn't tell."

Her face lights up in recognition. Then, somewhat confusingly, contorts in dismay. She blushes slightly and looks away. "Oh! Yeah, I know him! He and my mom are reelly close. I can't believe we've never been introduced before."

She recovers quickly, and smiles at him again. "Now that you've told me, I can tell you're his son. You're reelly tall! Do you go to school right now?"

"Uh, yeah. I go to Cadbury High, I'm a senior."

She puts her hand over her mouth and gasps with comic exaggeration. "H-High school?" she says. "I had no idea, you look a _lot_ older!"

Bluh, it's so obviously a lie, she's being way too dramatic about it. Well. He guesses, anyway. Then again, if she did think he was her age it explains why she approached him, anyway. And he _is_ a lot taller than some of his classmates. Huh.

Ugh, but now that she's brought it up he totally has to ask! "So, uh, how old are you?"

"I _just_ turned 20." she says cheerfully. He's not sure that emphasis on the _just_ really belongs there. "I'm in college right now, I'm planning on getting into politics like my mom. What about you, what are you gonna do when you graduate?"

"I, um." he's suddenly nervous. His plans for the future suddenly seem silly and childish. "I'm not really sure yet. It's kind of hard to decide."

"Oh, well don't worry aboat that. You've got plenty of time!" she says.

"Yeah..."

"Hey!" she says, as if the idea has only just now occurred to her. "We should totally hang out some time."

John is a nice guy, but a responsible one, and he thought he'd been doing well keeping the conversation friendly but distant. So he's a little shocked when the first thing out of his mouth is "How about right now?"

* * *

Feferi does in fact buy the book, and the two of them walk down to a coffee shop and sit outside in the sun. John turns out to be woefully unprepared for the dramatic tidal wave of flirting that follows. It's not like he's inexperienced with girls. He's (sorta) dating _Vriska_ after all, and how could anyone be more high maintenance than her? But the thing is, Feferi is just a little bit irresistible.

She laughs at his jokes, and touches his arm, and he knows what it all means, but he kind of stops minding. Her laugh is really cute, and he makes a few attempts at flirting back. She listens when he tells her about his dreams of being a comedian, and tells him that it's "A great idea! You're really clever, and your jokes are MUCH better than your dad's." He listens as she talks about her friends, and this _frustrating_ boy that she thinks she's just about _done_ with, and it never occurs to him to wonder why she never seems to mention any names, or say anything really substantial about them, or how she always seems to lead the conversation back to be about him. He's having the time of his life.

At some point he glances down at his phone, sees the time, and winces. He's supposed to meet up with Vriska and Kanaya to discuss their bank heist, and if he's late Vriska will start asking questions. He hasn't done anything wrong (he really hasn't!) and he's not really sure how serious he and Vriska are anyway, but he'd still rather not get into that.

"I have to go Feferi, I'm supposed to meet someone."

"Friends of yours?" she asks innocently.

"Um, yeah." he says. "We're uh, working on this project, so I've got to go help them out. See you later."

"Hang on." she says as he gets up to leave. "I'll give you my number, we should hang out again some time! When are you free?"

He hands her his phone, and thinks about it. How long is it until the heist again? He doesn't want to be distracted and fuck something up, so he should hold off seeing her again until after.

"I'm doing something on Thursday." he says, and doesn't quite notice the way she perks up at the info. "So, I guess we could hang out on Friday? After I get out of school, I mean."

"That sounds great, John!" she says, and hands him back his phone. "I'll see you then!"

He waves goodbye to her as she leaves, then throws out his empty coffee cup and heads out.

He's all the way to Vriska's house before he realizes the entry she made in his phone book is completely blank.


End file.
